londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. ---- 'Friday 5 August 2011' *Brookmill Park (Lewisham) 2 Heron, 13 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Moorhen, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 8 Woodpigeon, 3 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parrakeet, 2 Great-spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 2 Dunnock, 7 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 2 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Great Tit, 2 Blue Tit, 4 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 2 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam). *Cross Ness: female Marsh Harrier 'viewed towards Barking Bay from the lighthouse at 13:00 (Birdguides) *East India Dock Basin NR: 2 Oystercatchers, 1 Mistle Thrush (unusual here), Sand Martin, Reed Warbler. ( Gary A James). *Fenchurch Street Stn: 2 Black Redstarts 8am (James A) *Hampstead Heath: 0700-0830 Common Sandpiper on raft on Highgate No1 (patch tick), 3 +Swifts, flock of c.20 Mistle Thrushes on Parliament Hill Fields. Several groups of 4-6 Whitethroats (Sash Tusa) *Rectory Farm (Enfield): 1 '1st-winter' Spotted Flycatcher (my first of the year, locally!); 1 ad male Reed Bunting (Robert Callf). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 fem/imm Northern Wheatear, 08:45 hrs; 1 Lesser Whitethroat (first of the autumn for me - in short supply?); 1 Garden Warbler; 1 Willow Warbler; 10+ Swift (Robert Callf). *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe (with 2 young) c10 Tufted Duck + 4 broods, 2 Cormorant, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull (over) 6 Common Swift, 2 House Martin, 4 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, family party of Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 1f Blackcap, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, 3 Jay, 1 Collared Dove, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) 'Thursday 4 August 2011 *Bankside SE1: Oystercatcher flew up river at 13.30. Willow Warbler and Common Whitethroat in bushes at east end of Tate Modern (Simon Fogg). *Blackheath: 3 Lesser Black-backed Gulls included 1 juvenile (Joe Beale). *Crayford Marshes: 5 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Willow Warbler, 2 Greenshank, Whimbrel, 8 Common Sandpiper, 42 House Martin south-east, 7 Chiffchaff, Little Egret, 12 Common Tern (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: c40 Swift south, 30+ Common Tern, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 'Caspian-type' Gull - 3rd summer. On Thames from golf driving range at high tide (AW). *Greenwich Park: 2 juvenile Goldcrests being fed by a bedraggled adult (Joe Beale) *Ladywell Fields SE13: Kingfisher, Grey Heron, 3 Moorhens, rain (observer?). *South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe with 2 young (2nd brood) 2 Cormorant, Tufted Duck (4 broods of 5, 6, 6 & 8), 2 Green Woodpecker (+ 3 juv), 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap (John Watson). *Tyttenhanger GP: Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 11+ Common Tern, 107 Lapwing, Little Owl, 2 Swallow (steve Blake) 'Wednesday 3 August 2011' *Claybury Park and Roding Valley Park: Lesser Whitethroat; around 50 Swifts, passing through; 3 Whitethroats, 2 Blackcaps, up to 4 Chiffchaffs, up to 4 Green Woodpeckers, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Stock Dove, Pied Wagtail, 2 flocks of Long-tailed Tits, Jay, 3 Goldfinches, Mistle Thrush (Alan Hobson). *Crayford Marshes: Wood Sandpiper 'flew south-east calling, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, Yellow Wagtail, Little Owl, 4 Greenshank, 2 Green Sandpiper, Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff. 3 Whimbrel, 5 Common Sandpiper, 12 Common Tern. (Kev Jarvis). *Hampstead Heath: Common Sandpiper on Highgate No 1, Spotted Flycatcher on Parliament Hill (PeteM). 3 Swifts over, 1 Hobby flying West across East Heath Rd at 2000 (Sash Tusa) *Little Britain (Iver/Cowley): Hobby over 1pm Sue Giddens. *Oxleas Woods: 2 Hobbies 10.40-10.45 and 6 Swifts 12.00 (John Reid) *Runnymede: Red Kite (David Combes) *Rye Meads RSPB: '''Wood Sandpiper '''still at mid-day; also 10 Green Sandpiper (BirdGuides). *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe (on nest), Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorant, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 1f Sparrowhawk, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Greenfinch, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, 1 Stock Dove, Jersey Tiger (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Black-necked Grebe, Dunlin, 8 Common Sandpiper, juv Mediterranean Gull (KLP). *Woodlands Farm (Shooter's Hill) White letter Hairstreak and Small Copper (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) + Whitethroat, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Green & Great-spotted Woodpecker, lots of Greenfinch & Goldfinche etc 'Tuesday 2 August 2011 *Bankside SE1: 2+ Willow Warbler and Common Whitethroat in bushes at east end of Tate Modern. Also 2 Greenfinch nest building. (Simon Fogg) *Berrylands: Hobby feeding on flying ants mid afternoon (Nick Tanner). *Brent Reservoir: 1 Ad Ringed Plover, 2 Juv Little Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing, 5 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 4 Common Tern (Roy Beddard). *Clapham Common: Eagle Pond - pr Egyptian Geese with 6 young half grown, 6 House Sparrows, 4 Swifts and 4 Starlings hawking insects in circles till disappeared from the Common. Mount Pond - pr Greylag Geese and 1 Gosling first bred for 5 years or more if ever?, pr Egyptian Geese 2 goslings - first time two broods on the common at the same time, 2 Grey Herons and 2 Cormorants, Long Pond - duck Mallard with one small duckling and no cover on this pond so vulnerable to predators (Michael Mac). *Crayford Marshes: Yellow Wagtail, 6 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Corn Bunting, Little Owl, 3 Whimbrel, 2 Greenshank, 3 Commmon Sandpiper, 14 Common Tern. (Kev Jarvis & Ian Stewart). *East India Dock Basin NR: 7 Common Terns, 2 House Martins, 5 Sand Martins, 2 Oystercatchers, Blackcap, many juv Reed Warblers. (Gary A James). *Foots Cray Meadows: 2 Kingfishers 1 at lake, 1 flew upriver by 2nd small bridge, lots of Chiffchaffs (Ian Stewart). *Grovelands Park (Southgate): Pair Little Grebe + 1 chick (my first confirmed breeding for the site); pair Great Crested Grebe + 5 chicks (over five weeks old now); 1 ad Cormorant; 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull; 2(adult and juv) Stock Dove; 2 (adult male and juv) Green Woodpecker; 1 singing male Song Thrush; pair Goldcrest; 1 Treecreeper; 1 Jay (Robert Callf). *London EC1 (Hatton Garden): Black Redstart, singing, perched on a chimney. First time for over a week. (Andrew Birks). Hi Andrew, what time please? I keep popping along or going that way to work but have not seen it yet. Best wishes (another) Andrew. It was about 9am, but as I said, first time for a week or so. They are nowhere near as vocal or obvious as in May or June. Try Greville St/Hatton Garden cross roads early morning. (AB) *London EC2: pr Peregrine displaying (Nick Croft) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Common Tern (Martin Honey) *Middlesex Filter Beds NR: 06.20-07.10 (rain prevented further birding) - 2 Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, 6 Whitethroat, 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 22 House Martin high and south (Jamie Partridge). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, Green & Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldfinch & Swallow - the Canada Goose family have now departed (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Village: Monarch Butterfly '''through garden at 18:30 heading east. I presume it's an escape / release!! *Rainham RSPB: 21 little egret and peregrine from c2c, AM (James A) *Sidcup: Hobby flew SE over King Georges field 15.45 (Ian Stewart). *Staines Reservoir: in the evening, drake '''Common Scoter S basin, plus two adult Black-necked Grebes still, and a juvenile Mediterranean Gull (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 1f Kestrel with 1 juv., 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Willow Warbler. (TeRNS). *Tower Bridge: Black Redstart 5.20pm (James A). *Wanstead Flats: Hobby (north over Alex, then another or the same bird thermaling over the east end of Long Wood to mix it up with some Swifts), Sparrowhawk, 2 Grey Heron, 6 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, f Tufted Duck still with 8 young on Jubilee, 13 Greylag Goose, Common Gull, 3-4 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler, 3 Willow Warbler, 10 + Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 20+ Common Whitethroat, 10 + Green Woodpecker (including young), 8 Swift, House Martin, Sand Martin (51 sp - Nick Croft), Snipe flushed from Alex (J Lethbridge). 'Monday 1st August 2011' *Crayford Marshes: Tree Pipit, Willow Warbler, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, Little Owl, 3 Greenshank,4 Common Sandpiper, 3 Whimbrel, 31 Common Tern. (Kev Jarvis). *Cowley: 1 Red Kite over Cowley Road towards Brunel University @11.30 (poss the one at Little Britain Lake, half mile north, at 13.00 - see below). (Roger Dewey) *Crossness: 2+ Willow Warbler, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Sandpiper (AW). *Kenwood/Hampstead Heath - West Meadow: 1 Hobby, 1 Juvenile Kestrel went for immature Green Woodpecker then lowered it's sights and went for insects, 1 Lesser Whitethroat in the Spagnum Bog - all sightings in 5mins - all yesterday afternoon (Michael Mac). *Leyton Flats: 1 Lesser Whitethroat (first since May). 4 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Whitethroat, 10 Swift and a Muntjac (Gary A James). *Little Britain Lake: Red Kite over 1pm. (Sue Giddens). *Lower Chningford: 9 Green Sandpiper, 1 Lapwing (James Palmer) *Margravine Cemetery: 2-3 Sparrowhawk (food brought to noisy juvenile) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Oxleas Wood: 3 Hobbies together performing acrobatics, one also hawking for insects 1.45 - 2.15 (John Reid) *Rainham Village: Large raptor briefly @09:30 initial impression was Osprey, but disappeared behind house too quickly to be sure, 10+ Swifts, House Martin (Richard Harrison). *Rainham Marshes: Whimbrel, Oystercatcher, 2 Redshank, Great Black Backed Gull and 500+ Black Headed Gull on the Thames foreshore around 8PM (Charlie Farrell) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Common Tern, 3 Whitethroats, 2 Goldfinches, Linnet (Alan Hobson). *Woodford Library: 3 Swifts (Alan Hobson), *Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood/High Maynard 6-8pm): 12 Grey Herons, 3 Little Egrets, 8-10 Common Sandpipers, 'hundreds' of Tufted Duck (not counted, incl 3 broods on HM), c30 Pochard, 100 Cormorant over, pr Egyptain Geese, Yellow Wagtail (h), 6 Pied Wagtails. Still under attack from feisty Common Terns even though young fledged some time ago! (Lol Bodini). *Wimbledon Common: 2 Stock Doves! (J. Dickerson) Archived News |}bast |}